Don't Stop
by Valery-Snowflakes
Summary: Hay una boda y los Reynolds saben la única manera de celebrarlo. [Imagine Dragons lemmon]
**Pues... la tía Way llegando tarde... como siempre.**

 **¡Oficialmente eres una adolescente! ^u^ Bienvenida a un hoyo negro de ansiedad... ¡para siempre! :D**

 **Okey, okey... oficialmente te tengo miedo. D":**

 ** _~They say: "all teenagers scare the living shit out of me"~_**

 **Thirteen OuO 13 0u0**

 **Pueh... esto :u Como ya estás grandecita ya puedes leerlo, ¿no? x"D**

 **Retraso por el perdón, mi güaifai es una mierda. D:**

* * *

Estaba temblando, tenía miedo... y mucho miedo.

No era precisamente miedo de _él_ , sino de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Estaba dando un gran paso en su vida y era algo que ya no podría revertir jamás.

Era una de esas cosas que necesitan de pactos con Satán y mucho Cloroformo para olvidarse.

Así que temblando se obligó a pensar en lo mejor, sus pensamientos desparramados por toda su imaginación corrían libres, como leones desbocados buscando huir de un coliseo en ruinas que se cernía detrás de ellos, amenazándolos en caerles encima si no corrían lo suficientemente rápido.

Simplemente suspiro hondo, intentando recoger sus pensamientos y tranquilizarlos.

 _"Él está ahí. Yo estaré ahí. Nosotros estaremos ahí."_

Pero parecía que era inútil el intentar calmarse, pues con cada paso y cada frase su miedo crecía.

Suspiró y con una mano abrió la puerta del altar, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando lo vio a él ahí. Parado, curvando la comisura de sus labios y con un brillo penetrante en sus ojos azules cuando la vio entrar.

De blanco, sonriente, con un lindo peinado y unos ojos centelleantes. La vio simplemente perfecta.

* * *

Después de la recepción ya casi no quedaban personas, a excepción de su amiga Karina y del resto de los integrantes de Imagine Dragons. La primera se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y un guiño antes de salir corriendo a subirse al carro de su propio esposo, Harry Styles.

Wayne se acercó a su amigo con una gran sonrisa y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Oficialmente casado! ¡Felicidades amigo!—exclamó con júbilo, el chico de ojos azules sonrió aún más.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Me siento tan bien!—correspondió al abrazo y después agregó—: ¿Y cuándo planean casarse tú y Ben?

Las mejillas del chico que parecía Jesús si se dejaba crecer el pelo se tiñeron de un fuerte color rosado y se alejó de su amigo como por instinto, cambió su sonrisa por una mucho más tierna y agradable.

—Ya... ya sabes que esto era... que nosotros...

—¡Yo los shippeo!—exclamó la castaña que llegaba corriendo después de haberse despedido de su mejor amiga—. ¡Cásense y tengan muchos hijos, por favor!

Dan rió y colocó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa, atrayéndola hacia él. Soltó una carcajada.

—¿Ven? Todo el mundo los quiere juntos—sonrió victorioso.

—Bueno, si... ya veremos—miró de soslayo a su pareja, que estaba jugando con Platz a alguna cosa rara que requería tocarse las manos, una pequeña pizca de celos lo asaltó, pero logró erradicarla fácilmente. Se volteó hacia los recién casados sonriendo pícaro. —Y, hablando de bebés... ¿ustedes cuándo piensan tener el Dan Jr.?

Dany sonrojada empezó a confundirse con las palabras mientras vacilaba, mientras que su esposo la miraba expectante.

—Yo... urm... digo que... esqueprobablementenoséyyo... urg... este... ah... yodigo que es posible... sólo tal vez—jugaba con sus manos mientras mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

El güero de ojos azules la pegó más a él, consiguiendo un sonrojo mucho más profundo de parte de su esposa como respuesta. Sonriendo le guiñó un ojo a su guitarrista.

Y con miradas y gestos de labios, sus tres compañeros lograron captar el mensaje.

 _"Hoy inicia la prueba."_

* * *

Sus amigos se habían ido de la casa casi de inmediato, intentando concederle a la pareja un poco más de tiempo a solas para que Dan pudiera ponerse a... urm... _"trabajar"_. Si es que así podía decírsele.

La castaña dejó caer el último plato sucio en el fregadero y suspiró, cansada, recargándose contra la pared.

—Un día difícil, ¿eh?—sonrió su esposo apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

—Ya creerías—le devolvió la sonrisa y se irguió, arreglándose un mechón de cabello que se caía sobre su frente.

Se acercó a Dan y lo abrazó sonriendo.

—Pero, ¡mira el lado bueno! Todo valió la pena, estamos casados y...

No la dejó terminar, pues la interrumpió con un apasionado beso que ella correspondió de una manera lenta y suave. Llevó sus manos al cuello de Dan y las apretó contra su nuca antes de que pudiera detenerlas, pero tampoco era como si hubiera querido hacerlo.

Él sonrió durante el beso y la sujetó de la cadera, atrayéndola a su cuerpo como si jamás quisiese dejarla ir. Porque, la verdad, no quería.

Fue un beso tierno, algo dulce lleno de amor, ilusión, felicidad y esperanza. Esperanza de poder crear una nueva vida juntos, esperanza de que las cosas funcionaran, esperanza de que cumplieran el pacto hasta el final de sus vidas, esperanza de una familia.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, dejando un delgado hilo de baba entre sus bocas. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaron y eso sólo sirvió como un catalizador positivo para Daniel, que ahora estaba más prendido que nada.

—Perdóname—susurró contra el cuello de Dany, y antes de darle tiempo de responder lo mordió con fuerza, dejando una marca roja al separarse.

—¿Pero qué demo... aah?—un beso en su clavícula la interrumpió, haciendo que dejara escapar un gemido a media oración.

Él sólo lo vio como una luz en verde.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabías?

—Yo también...—fue interrumpida pues él la tomó de la cintura y la cargó al estilo nupcial, llevándola hacia la habitación.

La castaña no podía parar los latidos salvajes de su corazón, pues ya sabía con exactitud qué estaba a punto de pasar. Se sentía lista pero aún así tenía miedo.

Era su primera vez... ¿y si a él no le gustaba lo que encontraba?

Su espalda chocó de una manera grácil contra las suaves mantas del colchón de su habitación. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando esa figura varonil que tanto amaba se posicionó a horcadas sobre de ella.

—Dan... yo...

—¿Qué pasa, bebé?—su voz sonaba irracionalmente preocupada.

—Yo quiero que... quiero que sigas—sonrió de una manera pícara.

El rubio sintió ese escalofrío que indica excitación recorrer su espalda y la castaña también, dejándose llevar por la lujuria que secretaba en sus cabezas comenzaron una pelea de besos y caricias para ver quién era el mejor.

Las manos de Dan se dirigieron a la parte trasera del vestido de su esposa y lo desataron con fuerza, con gentileza lo removió por completo hasta dejarla sólo en shorts y sostén. Sonrió victorioso.

Pero ella, oh, claro que ella no se quedó atrás. Sus delgadas manos se encargaron de arrancar la bella camisa blanca abotonada del torso de su marido y aventarlo a algún punto lejano en la habitación.

—Eres preciosa—comentó contra su cuello, para después dar paso a sus bragas, que fueron retiradas con cuidado y aventadas sin cuidado también.

—Eres mi todo—susurró ella al deshacerse de los pantalones de su marido. Calcetas y zapatos también volaron lejos, dejando a Dany sólo con un sostén transparente y a Dan con unos calzoncillos que ahora se le hacían demasiado apretados.

Él se acercó a su cálido, delicado cuerpo de princesa. Con cuidado desató su sujetador, dejando expuestos dos medias esferas suaves, de un color cremoso.

Sonrió, y dirigió su mano derecha a uno de ellos mientras que con su boca succionaba el otro. La chica se sentía en el cielo, cada lenguetada y beso la llenaba de placer.

Pero eso para Dan no fue suficiente, fue dejando un rastro de besos suaves, del peso de una pluma de pájaro en todo su abdomen hasta llegar a ese triángulo de vello que anunciaba la entrada que él estaba a punto de traspasar.

Decidió que aún no era tiempo, así que en vez de insertarse completamente usó uno de sus dedos para satisfacerla. Movía éste de arriba a abajo, haciendo movimientos circulares.

—Ah... Da... ah... Dan—susurró Dany con un aliento caliente, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrosadas y estaba segura de que podía vislumbrar el cielo justo arriba de ella.

Todas estas sensaciones eran tan nuevas pero tan placenteras que no podía evitar el sentirse anormalmente bien.

Él sonrió, orgulloso de escuchar que estaba proporcionándole placer a esa que amaba, sin previo aviso insertó otro dedo y comenzó a hacer movimientos de tijeras, satisfaciendose con la humedad que sus dedos creaban.

Ella cada vez gemía más fuerte, insertó otro dedo y otro más. Ahora sólo quedaba un dedo afuera y parecía que su esposa lo disfrutaba, pues mantenía sus ojos cerrados y lo que al principio comenzó como susurros ahora eran gritos desesperados de placer y agonía.

Retiró la mano de ella, sonriendo, y se llevó los dedos a la boca. Tenían un saber extraño, no era asqueroso, pero era extraño.

Y eso le encantaba.

La tomó de la cintura con una mirada perdida, Dany no pudo evitar el mirar sus penetrantes ojos azules.

—Ábrelas—pidió, en un ronroneo—. ¿Quieres llevar esto más lejos?

Acató la orden como respuesta, abriendo ambas lo más que podía y dándole entrada a profanar algo que jamás había sido tocado por nadie... hasta ese momento.

Posicionándose encima de ella con una sonrisa pícara encontró el camino hasta su entrada. Lentamente colocó su punta en ella y la rozó, como preguntando si estaba bien que entrara.

Recibió un gemido ahogado y un movimiento de cadera como respuesta.

Así que no lo dudó. Lento, torturosamente y con cuidado la penetró. El aire se volvió un lío de gemidos y los mismos dos nombres en la boca de la persona opuesta.

Las estocadas al principio fueron lentas, en lo que ambos se acostumbraban a esa nueva sensación. Pero después se volvieron más rápidas y feroces, ambos cuerpos en una danza por el control y el poder, buscando satisfacer a su pareja.

Las paredes de Dany se cerraban, capturando el pene de Dan en un espacio reducido, y eso lo encendía más.

No fue hasta que se sintió cerca del clímax que se acercó a besarle los pezones, de nuevo, quería venirse dentro de ella pero no así de fácil.

La chica respondió agitando sus caderas y entrelazando sus piernas a la espalda de su novio, lo quería dentro de ella por mucho más tiempo aunque sabía que ya no podría aguantar mucho.

Bastaron un par de estocadas más para que ambos se vinieran, intercambiando sus líquidos en el otro y dejando salir toda esa pasión que se había acumulado.

Dan salió de ella y le proporcionó un beso en la frente antes de acostarse a su lado, atraiéndola a él por encima de las cobijas.

Y ambos murmuraron un suave _"Te amo"_ antes de caer rendidos por su celebración carnal post-boda.

* * *

 **Tengo miedo D":**


End file.
